El Evangelio Definitivo
by Loconexion
Summary: Un nuevo descubrimiento podría traer nuevas sorpresas.


El autor dice: Por favor...no me odien. Luego de la linea de números empieza el fic

"Esto podría pasrte a ti" (Correo N° 152)

1234567898765432123456789 0

El profesor Robert Langdon, golpeaba el lapicero contra la mesa nerviosamente. Aquel descubrimiento era una oportunidad única en toda la historia de la humanidad. Un nuevo Evangelio, pero éste a diferencia de todo los demás Evangelios tenía un nombre inquietante, como si fuera una invitación o una sentencia para las generaciones que lo iban a descubrir.

"EL EVANGELIO DEFINITIVO"

Pero más aún la primera línea que parecía aún una sentencia más severa:

"Estos son los hechos reales"

Luego de su descubrimiento en una caverna cerca de la frontera de Afganistán, representantes de la iglesia reclamaron inmediatamente el Evangelio, alegando que sólo ellos podían ser los únicos con _derecho _para estudiarlo.

El gobierno de Estados Unidos (su ejército fue el descubridor del Evangelio por accidente) estuvo a punto de ceder el descubrimiento al Vaticano pero Langdon presionó de todas las maneras posibles para que el Evangelio Definitivo no saliera del país del norte y sólo pudo lograrlo gracias a esa especie de egocentrismo de sus gobernantes al prometerles que si el Evangelio Definitivo tenía algún dato histórico totalmente certero de Jesús sería Estados Unidos el que tuviera la verdad absoluta de quien quizás fuese el personaje más importante de la historia de la humanidad.

Los gobernantes de este país accedieron y le cedieron a Langdon los equipos y las instalaciones necesarias para la restauración, traducción y conservación del pergamino. Estas "instalaciones y equipos" parecían salir de los sueños más paranoicos de Langdon, en especial la super-computadora con scanner óptico de precisión que leería todos los símbolos del sánscrito antiguo y los traduciría con una precisión concluyente al inglés. También se pudo determinar que el pergamino parecía haber sido escrito a mano en el siglo V (cinco) d.C (después de Cristo) por manos anónimas.

Langdon golpeaba el lapicero rítmicamente contra la mesa. La computadora estaba traduciendo el Evangelio en esos precisos momentos. Él no iba a permitir que un descubrimiento como aquél terminara en manos de la Iglesia Católica, seguramente ellos cubrirían todo su contenido en una cortina de mentiras y silencio, bajo el veredicto de "Nadie debe saber"

La impresora era totalmente silenciosa y bastante rápida pero para el profesor Langdon fue como si toda la eternidad del universo se le pasara encima de su cuerpo, estaba palido, ansioso y su corazón latía desbocado. El coronel Black recogió la hoja con la helada y estricta tranquilidad de los militares y se la pasó al profesor Langdon. Él contuvo la respiración por un momento y empezó a leer.

"_EL EVANGELIO DEFINITIVO_

_Estos son los hechos reales._

_Del Loco, seguidor de la verdad de Cristo Jesús, por decisión del Altísimo, todo honor y toda gloria por los siglos de los siglos._

_Este es el evangelio verdadero, el que ha sido callado y el que hablará en el silencio. Que se escuche, pues, la verdad de estas palabras desde Roma hasta Jerusalén, desde la tierra hasta las estrellas._

_Tienes, que saber que desde este momento que sabes estas palabras Dios bendice todos tus actos gracias a tu fe por Cristo. Por eso, hermano, abre tu corazón y piensa vehemente en la mujer que más amas y en tu ambición más desmesurada. Y estos deseos se te cumplirán pero si no los oyes entonces la desgracia caerá sobre ti._

_Hecho Real I (uno)_

_Judás_ _de Iscariote pudo haber seguido este evangelio pero decidió no hacerlo, el negoció le salió mal y terminó suicidándose_

_Hecho Real II (dos)_

_Cuando decidieron que evangelios debían seguir las Iglesias de Roma se rechazó este evangelio y el imperio romano cayó después por las invasiones bárbaras. ¡Esto le podría pasar a tu reino!_

_Hecho Real III (Tres)_

_El emperador Constantino leyó este evangelio y le pasó copias a varios de sus amigos y ganó la guerra contra Majencio en el año CCCXII (trescientos doce)._

_Así que ya lo sabes. Reza III (tres) padrenuestros. Haz V (cinco) copias de este evangelio y repártelo entre tus amigos y tus deseos se cumplirán pero si no lo haces entonces ¡todas esas cosas malas podrían pasarte a ti!_

_Gracias y que Dios te bendiga hermano."_

Langdon apretó la hoja en su mano. El coronel Black (que es blanco en realidad) lo miró consternado.

- ¿Profesor Langdon?

El profesor estaba apretando los dientes, una venita en forma de cruz sobresalía palpitando en su frente.

-…..Nadie debe saber- fue todo lo que dijo.

Y salió dando un portazo de las instalaciones. El secretario miró al coronel Black.

- Y entonces qué decimos?- preguntó el secretario.

Al día siguiente en los periódicos.

"Evangelio Apócrifo Podría Haber Anunciado la Invasión a Irak"

Y qué Dios bendiga a América.

Fin (Este fic terminado el V del III del MMVI)

El autor dice: ….Detesto las cartas cadenas. Bueno, ya! Ódienme. Pero tenía que hacerlo, me llegó un correo cadena donde se suponía que si rezaba una oración y la reenviaba nosecuántas veces entonces la chica en la que pensaba vendría a enamorarse de mí. De todas formas no creo que Shakira en traje de colegiala viniera a tocarme la puerta, aparte de ser irreal e imposible seguramente sería pecado o algo por el estilo. El correo lo relacioné con El Código Da Vinci de Dan Brown que no me gustó para nada, excepto la parte de la persecución, estuvo buenísima.  
Le pedí a mi amigo Esteban que me ayude con la parte bíblica ya que él es el que lo lee el libro. Él no se ofendió como yo pensaba que iba a hacerlo, le pareció chistosa la idea y me ayudó. Dice que se inspiró la introducción en la Primera cartas de Corintios (?) pero de todas maneras gracias Esteban. Cuando le pregunté sobre el Código Da Vinci el me dijo que no le afectaba para nada.

Estuve indeciso en si poner la insinuación de la política de Estados Unidos en el Medio Oriente, pero leí que George Bush pensaba que Dios quería que él invadiera Irak. Ya sé que muchos estadounidenses no les gustaría eso, Bush sólo es un tipo y no representa todo el pensamiento gringo, así que voy a dejarlo este fic un par de meses y luego quizás lo borre. Total, no me gustó mi estilo en este fic, además de que ya sería un tanto repetitivo, y no quiero ofender a nadie. De todas maneras no hay mucho tráfico en esta sección.

De paso yo soy cristiano (digamos, soy más pecador que cristiano) no que ese libro me haya impresionado, pero sólo lo digo para el registro.  
Gracias de nuevo a Esteban y a todos ustedes por leerme y déjenme REVIEW (ni idea porque le dicen así)

Y que Dios bendiga….a Todo este grandísimo planeta

Chau.


End file.
